36 Degrees and Blankets
by FamePaperTrail
Summary: The heater breaks down in the middle of January at Gallows Manor. How does Kid and Liz deal with this situation? Kid x Liz.


Liz cuddled with a blanket on the couch. She curled her legs under it in her sweatpants and hoodie, fuzzy socks giving a pop of color to the gray outfit. She checked the temperature in the house. 34 degrees.

Liz puffed out a bubble of air in the freezing room. _Why does the stupid heater have to break in the middle of January? _she thought. It was 25 degrees outside, making Liz shiver, not just from the cold. She scooted back up the stairs for another blanket, but peered into Patti's room. Patti was tying scarves around the necks of a rather massive collection of giraffes. Patti herself was decked out in a coat, boots, big puffy pants, scarves that went from her shoulders to her chin, huge gloves, a hat, and fuzzy earmuffs. Liz turned around and looked at Kid's. He was wearing a jacket and a scarf, reading a book with fingerless gloves on his hands. Liz continuing walking into her room, were she grabbed a couple more blankets. She walked in Patti's room and tapped her shoulder. Patti twisted around. "Oh, hey sis!"

"Need another blanket?"

"Yes! When will the heater be fixed?" Patti asked as she took the blanket from her sister. She wrapped it around her shoulders and tied it around her neck.

"Hopefully soon," Liz said. "Why are you wearing your blanket?"

"CAPE! Duh sis!"

"Ah."

Liz walked across the hall into Kid's room. His room was perfectly symmetrical, with equal paintings on each wall and his bed up against the back wall. He had a sofa sitting at the foot of it and a TV on the opposite wall. In front of the sofa was a small coffee table that had a few books. He glanced up from the one he was reading to see her. "Hello, Liz. How's this cold house affecting you?"

"Sucks. I brought you a blanket. You know we should really go to Blackstar and Tsubaki's. They probably have heat." She walked up to him and laid it next to him. He put the book on the table and began to unravel the blanket. "Probably. But I prefer we stay here."

"Well I'm going to leave-"

"Wait." Kid grabbed Liz's wrist. She spun around and stared at his hand gripping hers. "Why don't you stay in here?"

Liz shrugged and sat next to him. He wrapped the blanket around her shoulders. She blushed and curled in her legs. "What about you?"

"I don't want you cold."

"I'm fine, Kid. Really."

"You look really cold Liz."

"And how's that?"

"Well you're shaking. Your hands are white and your lips are tinged blue. Your cheeks are pretty red as well. But luckily, these all can be fixed."

"Heaters help."

He reached through the blanket and grabbed her hands. Liz jumped. "They're really shivering, Liz," said Kid.

Liz felt her cheeks get hot. Kid smiled. "Took care of that problem too, didn't I?"

"I guess so."

"Still one more."

"huh?"

Kid got up and went downstairs to the kitchen. He came back up later with some coffee. He handed her the mug. "That'll help your lips."

He sat down next to her again. Liz suddenly frowned. "What about your lips? Aren't they cold?"

He nodded and took a sip out of Liz's mug. After they both drank the coffee, it stayed silent for a good 10 minutes. Liz's teeth began to chatter.

"Coffee was temporary, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Dammit, Kid!" Patti chimed from the doorway. "Kiss her and you're lips will be freaking warm!"

Kid jumped up from the sofa and stood on the table. "Shut up Patti! I was working on it!"

Liz gazed up at Kid, who's enraged attitude made Patti giggle and leave the room laughing. He looked down awkwardly at Liz, who started to chuckle.

"You thought that was funny?"

"A little."

"So I guess you don't want to kiss?"

"No."

"Oh."

"I'm waiting for you to shut the hell up and do it already." She said with a smile.

He stepped off the table, placed his knees over her waist and planted a long one. He put his cold hands on Liz's cheeks, which were very warm. When he broke the kiss, Liz pulled him back on top of her.

Patti shrieked.

"NOT TOO HEATED!"


End file.
